


Parallels

by acatone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationship Only - Freeform, M/M, because that's how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatone/pseuds/acatone
Summary: How it started, how they came to be.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any genji related ficlet requests, feel free to hit me up at cyborgsparrows.tumblr.com via ask or message!

They say, the difference between love and hate is a thin, thin line.

Truth to be told, Genji strongly disliked McCree at first. He was loud, gaudy and overly friendly and he hated it.

Maybe he refuses to admit it, but the cowboy reminded him of how he used to be cheery and naive and that he had so much to live for. Maybe the cowboy reminded him of how he’d find lovers and friends alike through his sweet, sweet words. Maybe the cowboy reminded him of himself before everything went to shit.

And he hated it.

He hated it so much.

But perhaps one day, Genji would wake from a flashback in the middle of the night. His last and only flesh hand shaking and sweating and his heart beating like crazy. And maybe he’ll go out to take a walk, or to get himself some warm tea to calm down, and maybe he’ll find the cowboy as shit faced mess on the sofa, with a mostly empty bottle of whiskey and glasses with half melted ice and severely watered down whiskey in it.

He’ll steal the last serving of whiskey in the bottle, and make himself comfortable on the armrests of the sofa while slowly sipping his drink, eyes refusing to look in the cowboy’s direction. He’ll sip his drink slowly, noting the familiar warmth in his throat. Angela would be angry if she knew.

He’ll wash the glass and dump the bottle and maybe, just maybe, he’ll feel a twinge of sympathy and try rouse the cowboy, gently patting his face until he wakes. Genji notes the damp area on the sofa where the cowboy’s head lie, and decided they were tears. The cowboy’s eyes opens lazily. His arms flail about for support, which Genji promptly offered. He helped the man sit up, and they sat on the couch for a moment, neither one saying a word. But the cowboy would destroy the silence.

“So, now you know how much of a loser I am,” he said, shame masked with a joking tone. Genji sighs, but does not immediately respond. Instead he tugs on the cowboy’s serape, telling him that they both should probably rest.

He guides the drunken man to his room. Told him to get some shut-eye. Told him not to worry about looking like a loser. Maybe he’ll jokingly tell the cowboy that he’s always been a loser in his eyes anyway. And he’d say it with a little smirk on his face and the drunken man would pull him into a bear hug, so tight Genji’s mechanical lungs have difficulty expanding. In that moment, Genji realizes how affection-starved the cowboy is. How touch-starved they both are.

And after the taller man disappear into his room, Genji would go back to his own and he’d lie awake, thinking.

A loud, gaudy, and over-friendly outer shell, hiding a broken man, lonely and starving for affection. McCree was just like his old self. They aren’t so different after all.

———

Genji slowly learns to tolerate the man. Listens to him a little more, chuckles at his jokes. Accompany, and monitor the cowboy while he drinks himself to oblivion. He takes care of the cowboy and he does the same to Genji. McCree learns Genji’s limits, and tries not to annoy him too much. He’d guide him through phantom pains and flashbacks, things that he’s already quite familiar with. Slowly, the two would grow closer, and closer.

But can two broken men fix each other?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider donating to my ko-fi at https://ko-fi.com/A6463ZHI   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
